


do you wanna (touch)

by grimmauld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Slut Shaming, Dom!Jason, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Cock Warming, Mentions of public sex, Pain Kink, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, also mild, but mild, but no actual public sex, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: Jason’s lips on his neck would never cease to be Percy’s favourite feeling. Well, it was a tie. The sweet feeling of a soft, lazy kiss and the rough scrape of teeth when they just can’t get enough of each other.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 238





	do you wanna (touch)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my second time writing smut ever. i’m just gonna leave this here.
> 
> title from joan jett and the blackhearts: do you wanna touch me (oh yeah)

Jason’s lips on his neck would never cease to be Percy’s favourite feeling. Well, it was a tie. The sweet feeling of a soft, lazy kiss and the rough scrape of teeth when they just can’t get enough of each other.

Percy’s favourite position was on his knees. Jason’s dick in his mouth, a warm, heavy weight, could calm him down or excite him in no time at all. If he could, he’d spend the rest of his life with Jason in his mouth.

And when he fucks him. Oh, feeling Jason sinking into his tight heat was like heaven on earth. The stretch of his rim as Jason’s dickhead catches on each pull was entrancing. 

Maybe he was just horny. It had been a while. (Two days.)

Almost as if he had read Percy’s mind, his phone buzzed with a text. Jason’s contact name lighting up on the lockscreen.

**jay <3 + persea**

_**(18:34) jay <3**_:  i’ll be home soon. love you. 

_ ** (18:34) persea:  ** _ need you. love you. 

_ ** (18:35) jay <3:  ** _ fuck. 10 mins. prepare yourself

Well, what more permission did he need?

Wasting no time, Percy stripped out of his sweatpants and palmed himself through his boxers. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a half used bottle of lube. When he reached half hardness, his slipped the boxers off, and knelt on the bed. Flicking the cap open, he deposited a less than generous squeeze of lube onto his fingers. He liked the burn. Rubbing his fingers together to warm the lube up, Percy reached behind himself, other hand gripping his dick firmly.

With a moan, he circled the tip of one finger around his rim. It slipped in with minimal resistance, he had been stretched quite well two days prior.

After pumping his first finger in and out a few times, Percy was quick to add a second. The third followed not long after. He had just switched positions to be riding his three fingers when the bedroom door slammed open. Jason stood in the doorway, tugging at his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head to reveal his smooth chest.

“What a pretty sight for me to come home to, baby.”

Percy moaned in response. Jason crossed the room, pulling off his jeans as quickly as he could and remaining in only his boxers. Percy opened his eyes, zeroing in on Jason’s lips before travelling down to where he could see the outline of his dick through his boxers, big and hard.

Jason followed where his eye line went, “You want my cock, baby?”

“Please.”

“Have you been good?”

“Yes,” Percy gasped out, “been so good. Please- _nng_- want you.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

Jason pulled Percy’s arm, forcing his fingers from his hole. He whined in desperation.

“Look at that slutty hole. Gaping for something to fill it. Isn’t that what you are, Percy? Just a slut for my using.”

“Yes, sir. Only you. _Please, gods Jay_,  please fill me. ”

Jason flipped him so that he was laying flat on his back. He crawled in between Percy’s legs, grinding clothed erection to exposed erection. Finally their lips connected. Percy let out a muffled moan. Jason slipped his tongue out, licking into every corner of Percy’s mouth. He pulled away, Percy’s lower lip caught between his teeth. He rest one hand on Percy’s dick, not moving. Just a reminder that Percy couldn’t cum until Jason allowed it. 

He moved to Percy’s neck, grinding his hips down again. Percy’s moans weren’t muffled this time, he freely made his noises as Jason sucked and bit on his neck, leaving lots of small bruises for him to feel later on. Percy’s hands found purchase in Jason’s hair. 

Jason made his way slowly down Percy’s body, sucking and biting a trail of hickeys from his neck, to chest, to abdomen and thighs.

“Lift,” he commanded Percy, tapping his thighs. Percy draped his legs over Jason’s shoulders.

Jason leaned down, licking at Percy’s thighs before moving lower. His hands came up to spread Percy’s asscheeks apart. He licked a long stripe over Percy’s hole. Leftover lube collected on his tongue, there wasn’t too much so he just swallowed it down before continuing his work.

He moved his tongue skilfully, massaging Percy’s hole before dipping in. He bit gently at the ring of muscles. Percy was moaning wantonly, legs clamping around Jason’s head.

He pulled up, wiping his spit and lube soaked mouth on the back of his hand before leaning down to capture Percy in another searing kiss.

“What do you want, slut?”

“Fuck. Fuck me. Please sir, I need you,” Percy moaned. 

Jason smiled devilishly. He went to grab a condom, but Percy shot a hand out to stop him.

“Want to feel you. All of you.”

“You sure, Perce?” Jason asked, pausing their scene. 

Percy nodded, cheeks flushed red.

“Okay.” Jason agreed, kissing him softly once more, far too tender for the acts they were doing. “Arms up.”

Percy did as he was told, holding his arms up as Jason got the handcuffs from their toy drawer. He kept still as Jason clicked them into place.

They had a gag, too, but Jason generally liked to hear Percy moan for him. He almost wanted it today, the gag, but decided kissing Jason was a far better way to spend his time, so, ironically, he kept his mouth closed. 

Jason lubed his dick quickly, before steadying it at Percy’s hole.

“Ready, baby?” Jason asked, palming his dick softly. 

Percy moaned his agreement. Jason pushed in. He waited a moment for Percy to adjust and, on Percy’s frantic nod, began thrusting with an evilly slow pace.

“No,” Percy whined, sounding every bit the bratty slut he was.

“What was that, brat?”

“More. Faster.” Percy moaned, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist to try and spur him on.

“If you say so.”

Jason thrust in harder, pulling out until the head of his dick caught on Percy’s rim, and slamming back in. Hard. 

“You like this, don’t you, slut? Being used as my toy. As my hole to fuck. Nothing more than a tool for my own pleasure. You’d let me fuck you anywhere. We could be in the middle of campus and you’d bend over for me if I asked. Because you’re a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yes,” Percy gasped out.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir. I’m a slut. I’m your slut to use as you see fit. _Please_, Master, fuck me harder.”

Jason slammed into Percy roughly, his hands digging into Percy’s hips so hard there’d probably be bruises.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You! You, Master. I’m all yours, Jay,” Percy was almost sobbing at this point? chasing the release he so desperately craved but knowing he wouldn’t be allowed it until Jason approved.

“I could just have you stretched and sitting on my cock while I worked. Not there for any other reason than to keep me warm. Or maybe I could keep myself down your throat, just sit there until I get bored. And then I can thrust into your dirty little mouth until I cum down your throat. Would you like that, slut? To be used as my own personal cock sleeve?”

Percy kept moaning and babbling words of agreement, begging for a release.

Jason leaned in and licked the shell of Percy’s ear, “Cum for me, baby.”

Percy needed no more time. He came instantly, vision flashing white as his moans bordered on pornstar levels. His dick spurt longs stripes of thick, white, spunk, painting his chest. Jason thrust viciously into his hole, chasing his own release. It took no more than three thrusts before his buried himself deep and stilled, twitching as he erupted into Percy. Jason stayed buried in him for a few moments, before pulling out, watching as his cum leaked from Percy’s abused hole.

He swiped a finger through Percy’s own cooling jizz, and then dipped his finger into his hole, mixing the two. He pulled his fingers out and held them to Percy’s mouth. Percy sucked them in with no complaint, licking their combined cum off of Jason’s long fingers.

“Plug me,” Percy said softly, gesturing to the small black buttplug in their toy box. Jason’s eyes widened a tad, but he pulled out the plug. He reached for the lube, but Percy stopped him.

“Wanna feel it.” Seemed to be Percy’s motto today.

Jason gathered what cum had dribbled from Percy’s hole on his fingers and pushed it back in before slipping out his fingers and slipping in the plug. Percy sighed appreciatively, eyes drooping tiredly.

“Ready for bed, baby?”

“Mmhm.”

Jason stood up, Percy whines at the loss.

“Getting a cloth, darling.”

Percy kept his eyes closed but nodded his understanding. He was asleep before Jason got back. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment / kudos ?? x


End file.
